


Dean Loves to Watch Sam Sleep

by AmyPond45



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2017 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45
Summary: Dean loves to watch Sam sleep.





	Dean Loves to Watch Sam Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/gifts).



> This ficlet was for Day 2 of this year’s 12 Days of Wincestmas on tumblr.

Dean loves to watch Sam sleep.

It doesn’t happen much anymore, Sam going to bed first. Usually he’s up researching something at the motel table long after Dean’s crashed for the night.

But once in a while Dean wakes up in the night and finds Sam sleeping on the other bed, on his stomach with his arms folded under his head and pillow. And Dean can just watch, really look his fill.

Sam’s face in rest is a work of art, his chiseled cheekbones and pointed nose sharp and defined, like they’ve been cut from granite. Or marble. Sam’s high forehead gleams with a constant layer of sweat, and although the angle is off so Dean can’t see them, Dean knows that Sam’s neck and chest are gleaming too. His mop of soft, dark hair is combed back from his ear, as if someone carded their fingers through it.

Dean wants to touch so bad it hurts.

He wants to slide his fingers into Sam’s hair and tuck it behind his ear. He wants to lean down and press a soft kiss against Sam’s temple, leaving his lips pressed against Sam’s hot skin just a moment too long to be casual. He wants to skim his thumb along Sam’s jaw to his chin, dip into the cleft and curl his fingers around it.

Dean wants to tip Sam’s chin up so he can get a good look at Sam’s soft, generous mouth, his lips parted and slick, like they’re waiting for him. Dean wants to lean close, wants to take a deep breath of Sam’s warm, sleepy scent, the combination of motel soap and shampoo and sweat and that uniquely spicy smell that’s all Sam.

Dean wants to press his lips to Sam’s. He wants to feel Sam’s lips give under his, parting a little as Dean pulls the top one into his mouth, lets his tongue slide along as he sucks on it for a moment before he lets it go, does the same thing with the lower lip.

Maybe Sam’s beautiful slanted eyes will slide open as Dean sits back on his haunches. Maybe Sam will blink at him with only a little surprise as he realizes who’s just kissed him in his sleep.

Probably not, though. More likely, Sam will roll over onto his side, away from Dean, pulling the covers back to make space for his brother on the bed beside him.

Dean doesn’t need to be asked twice.


End file.
